


(A Work In Progress)

by John_Doe



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Doe/pseuds/John_Doe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Placed before Robert tried to kill Paddy, this is an AU of what could've happened between Robert and Aaron. Before the first chapter, Aaron and Robert had a big fight, and Aaron has been really upset about it. Don't want to spoil to much (reading the first chapter should fill you in). If I can think of how to write it, I'll put the fight in as as a prologue later on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Robert was in the living room, talking to Diane when Chas decided to walk in. Her eyes immediately locked onto Robert, giving him an intense glare.

“Diane” both Diane and Robert look towards Chas, having not noticed her entering the room. Immediately, Robert noticed how angry Chas looked, her eyes unwavering in the intense stare she had on him. “Do you mind giving me and Robert a moment?” Robert immediately started to worry, wondering what Chas could possibly have to say to him.

“What about love?” Diane replied.

“Oh, just some questions I had about the scrapyard, that’s all.” Chas replied, her face slightly melting in aggravation when speaking to Diane, as to not give away her true feelings.

Diane was now equally confused as Robert. _What could Chas possible have to ask about the scrapyard,_ but decided against pushing the topic further. “Alright you two, play nice.” Diane said, looking between the pair. “I’ll be at the bar if you need me.” And with that, Diane left, closing the door behind her.

Chas angry stare was back, and she seemed decided to have the most intense stare down with Robert. “Alright, what’s this really about?” Robert asked.

“Sit!” Chas replied angrily. _Who do you think you are, talking to me like that_ , Robert thought, but decided against fueling Chas’ anger further, and complied, taking a seat by the table.

Chas began pacing the room, her eyes never once looking away from Robert.  “Can you explain to me why my son has been in absolute bits for the past couple of days?”

With even the mention of Aaron, Robert faces goes stone cold. He didn’t even want to think about him, because thinking about him lead to missing him, and he could only blame himself for that.

“And don’t tell me it’s not your fault. Whenever he’s like this, it’s always your fault.” Chas replied, slowly getting more irritated the more she talked to him.

“I didn’t think it was any of your business, Chas.” Robert said as calmly as possible, his face trying to hide his displeasure on discussing the topic. “When it involves MY SON, it immediately becomes my business.” Chas said, slowing down her speech to emphasize her hatred for this man.

“Well then, maybe you should ask your son about it.” Robert replied, starting to get up when Cain happened to walk through the door. Searching the room, he noticed the tense stand-off happening between Chas and Robert. “What’s going on here?” Cain asked, sauntering towards their general direction.

“Well, Aaron came home in bits a couple of days ago, and I’m trying to find out from Robert, here, what he’s done to cause that.” Chas replied. “And like I told you earlier, it’s none of your business.” Robert said, as he started towards the exit. However, he was stopped by Cain’s hand, pushing him back. “Oh no Sugden, you don’t get off that easily.” Cain said, shoving Robert harshly back into the seat. “Now, you’re gonna tell me and Chas what you’ve done, or we’re gonna have another meeting like the one in the storage house.” Cain said, almost basking in the fear in Robert’s face.

“I told you, I don’t know what’s wrong.” Robert said, slightly feeling more vulnerable now that Cain was in the room. “Bullshit Robert, we both know that he’s only ever been this upset when you’ve done something stupid. So what was it now, hmm?” Chas replied, her irritation fully evident. “Did you spew more terrible things?” “No.” Robert replied, avoiding eye contact with the pair. “Then what was it then, stood him up again?” Chas asked again. “No, look, whatever it is, he’ll get over it.” Robert replied, slowly having his emotions seep through.

“Except I don’t think so,” Chas said, her voice slowly rising in volume, “See, the thing is, he’s seemed absolutely devastated since last Sunday, and it has something to do with you. So WHAT IS IT!”

“I BROKE IT OFF!” Robert screamed. The silence was palpable.

Robert recovered from his outburst, “He was telling me how he deserved someone who actually loved him and wouldn’t be afraid to show the world. He said he deserved someone better than me, and I agreed.” Robert said, trying to hold back the tears biting away at him. “He was right. He deserves someone better than some coward who can’t even be bloody seen with him in public.”

Robert looked down for a moment, before looking Chas straight in the eye, tears welling up in his face. “So congratulations, you got what wanted. I’m no longer with your son.” And with that, Robert headed towards the exit, wiping the tears from his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on it, just disregard this for now.

It was a long drive home, but that was good. It gave Robert some time to think to himself. And as he sat in his car in front of Home Farm, willing himself to do what he had decided, he final got out of the car, and headed towards the door.

Robert slowly got out of the car, trying to build the courage to do what he wanted to do.  _No, what I need to do. ****_  
  
As he walk through the front door, he slowly made his way to the kitchen where he was greet by Chrissie with a smile. Chrissie, his perfect wife, in their perfect house. Everything so perfect, it started to make him feel jaded.   
  
"Hi" Chrissie says eagerly, standing over the stove, probably cooking their dinner for the night.  
  
"Hi" Robert replied sheepishly, trying to find the right words to say. "Listen, Chrissie can we talk."  
  
"In a bit, I'm just making dinner." Chrissie said, her attention going back to the wok in front of her. "What about?"  
  
"Just..." Robert got out before Lawrence interrupted him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd try my hand at a little fanfic. I know this may be a slow start, but bare with me. I've got a couple ideas for this one and (hopefully) you'll like it. Also, let me know what I should title this thing. Got no idea what to call it.
> 
> P.S: Also Grammar. Let me know about grammar and spelling mistakes.


End file.
